


Discoveries

by Golden_Asp



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Phil is a Fanboy, Steve discovers things about Phil, and likes those things, because there needs to be more of this ship, just some more Steve/Phil fluff, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Steve discovers five things about Phil Coulson in rapid succession.





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first fill for Marvel Bingo 2019, square N2, Steve Rogers/Phil Coulson. I love this ship so much and it's so rare. we must have more. So have one more.
> 
> not beta-ed

Steve Rogers discovered five things about Phil Coulson in rapid succession.

One, Phil Coulson slept in his underwear—briefs that hugged his ass. And his underwear happened to have a very familiar shield on them. Steve couldn’t remember the last time he’d just stood there with his mouth hanging open. If anyone saw him, he’d never live it down.

Two, Phil Coulson hid a very nice body under those black suits. Shoulders that looked so much broader out of the tailored jacket, a narrow waist, a very nice ass if Steve was being entirely honest with himself, toned calves, legs that looked longer sprawled out on his bed, bare feet and honestly, really nice toes. Steve hadn’t even realized he was a toe guy until he saw Phil’s toes.

Three, Phil Coulson had a tattoo on his right shoulder blade. It was Steve’s shield, Captain America’s shield. Steve was an artist and he could appreciate how well done the tattoo was. It was simple, just the shield, nothing extraneous, but it looked like the real thing pressed against Phil’s shoulder.

Steve wanted to touch. 

Honestly, he’d never been great at impulse control. Bucky could tell anyone that; he’d jump right into any fight, any reason.

So he grazed his fingers over Phil’s shoulder and that was when he discovered the fourth thing about Phil Coulson.

He slept with a gun under his pillow.

Really, Steve shouldn’t have been surprised, but one moment he was brushing his fingers over Phil’s warm skin, and the next he found himself on the floor, a mostly naked Phil Coulson straddling him with a gun in his face.

Steve easily could’ve tossed Phil off of him, but he was one, a bit shocked that Phil could move so fast, two, he’d hit his head on the floor and serum or not, his ears were ringing, and three, well, it wasn’t like he was against Phil being on top of him. The gun in his face was a bit of a downer, but he’d just discovered something about himself in that moment.

He _liked_ Phil taking him to the ground.

“Captain?!” Phil said, realizing just who he was straddling.

“Uh, hi, Phil?” Steve said, giving him a winning smile.

Steve heard the click of the safety on the pistol as Phil sat back on Steve’s thighs and damn, Steve really liked that too.

“What the hell are you doing in my room?” Phil asked like he wasn’t wearing nothing but his undies and sitting on Steve’s thighs.

“Tony sent me to get you for the meeting.”

“There is no meeting today,” Phil said, sliding the gun back under his pillow. It gave Steve a moment to look at Phil’s chest and he wasn’t disappointed. A light dusting of hair across his pecs, leading down to his navel, and then lower. Steve let his eyes follow the trail of hair to where it disappeared under those Captain America briefs.

And seriously, why did they have to put the shield right _there_?

Phil cleared his throat. “My eyes are up here, Captain.”

Steve’s eyes flew to his face and he felt his cheeks flare with heat. Phil arched his eyebrow, grey eyes glittering in the low light of the room. 

“Uh, right, yes, I mean, they are, shield, what?”

Phil’s lips quirked. “That was eloquent.”

“Oh, shut up,” Steve said, letting out a huff.

Phil patted Steve on the chest and stood up and Steve felt his mind short circuit again. Really, no one should be able to make stupid Captain America themed underwear look good but Phil did.

“I like your underwear,” Steve blurted.

Phil looked down, seemingly just realizing what he was (or wasn’t) wearing.

“I can explain,” Phil said, cheeks flushed slightly. 

Steve rolled easily to his feet and let his eyes wander again.

“And the tattoo?” Steve said.

“I’m going to kill Tony Stark for this,” Phil muttered, dropping back down to his bed. Steve smiled and sat next to him.

“Tony was quite determined to get me to wake you.”

“Probably because Stark knows what I sleep in.”

“Do I even want to know how?”

“JARVIS.”

“Ah.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Steve noting how Phil curled his toes in the short carpet.

“Why would he want me to see what you sleep in?”

“Besides the fact that I sleep in Captain America underwear?” Phil asked dryly. 

“Yeah, besides that.”

“Because he’s a meddler and knows I have a thing for you. Or he was hoping I’d just shoot you when you touched me.”

“To be fair I wasn’t planning on—wait. Did you just say you have a thing for me?” Steve asked, blinking big blue eyes at Phil.

“I wasn’t exactly hiding it, Steve,” Phil said, arching his eyebrow.

Steve’s heart pounded in his chest as he looked at Phil. “I uh, I have a thing for you too.”

Phil tilted his head, sleep tousled hair making him look younger.

“Do you, now?”

Steve nodded, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

“Good to know.”

That was when Steve discovered the fifth thing about Phil Coulson: he was a remarkable kisser.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
